ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yen Sid's Final Verdict
Returning to the starship, Kiva and Terra, who finally got married, entered the bridge and finds Ratchet and Reia, who just entered some coordinates. Kiva: Hey, guys. Reia: Hey there. Kiva: What's going on? Ratchet: We thought about visiting Master Yen Sid about your results for your Mark of Mastery. Kiva: Alright. Reia: Although I already know you'll be a Keyblade Master, we need to make sure we have the right response from a real master. That's why we're going back. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: How's your time with Terra? Kiva: Great, thanks for asking. - Back into the Mysterious Tower, Ratchet and Clank explained the full story. Yen Sid: It seems that Bowser Koopa has made a grave threat to you. Ratchet: He tried to use Zemo after a contract doesn't follow his goals. Yen Sid: I see. Kiva, I have watched your progress for the Mark of Mastery. You may have become too emotional, but for a cause you have known. Kiva: Yes. Yen Sid: However, your fast learning and wisdom has saved many lives, including the ones you love. Kiva: Thanks, Master Yen Sid. Yen Sid: This experience, you have dealt with, has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the many dangers of Baron Praxis, the Republic's next opponent. Kiva, you should feel honored by your heart's courage. Ratchet: Does that mean...? Yen Sid: Although you have suffered many sickness, your heart has reached Reia's, the one person who can be a new relative. Kiva: Yeah.. I don't want to be alone anymore. Yen Sid: I understand. Because of your bravery, your love for Reia proves to be much more stronger and it will forever be your strength as well as hers. Kiva, before my final judgment will decide, tell me- You have fought against Hatchet as a sign of defeat, yet you still fight against him. What makes your heart strong? Kiva: Well... Reia: (Darn it!! I know the answer to that one. I wish I can answer it...but it's up to her now...) Kiva: What makes my heart strong are my friends and my family and if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here today. - Reia shed a tear of joy and couldn't say a word because of Yen Sid's judgment. Yen Sid: A wise response. Your friends and family gave you strength, just like Sora with Donald and Goofy. Because of your bravery, wisdom and a new relative to look after, I hereby name you a new true Keyblade Master. Kiva: Oh my gosh... Really? Yen Sid: Yes. The decision has been made. Ratchet: Whoa... Terra: Way to go! Kiva: Thanks. - As expected from Reia and out of nowhere to her, she hugged Kiva in sudden happiness. Kiva: Sister... Reia: I'm...very proud of you... Kiva: You are? - Reia nodded and the celebration continued until Yen Sid want Reia to talk. Yen Sid: Reia, I wish to speak with you. Reia: Of course, Master Yen Sid. - While Reia talks to Master Yen Sid, Kiva is very happy to be a new Keyblade Master. Kiva: I can't believe I'm a new Keyblade Master... Ratchet: Yeah, I'm impressed. Clank: So, what are you going to do now that you are a new master? Kiva: Well, I thought about my honeymoon... Ratchet: I see. Let's head to the Phoenix. We'll talk more there. Kiva: Okay. Ratchet: Reia, we need to go. Reia: Oh, coming! - Yen Sid nodded to Reia when she catches up with Kiva as the starship departs. Category:Scenes